Experiment: 547356
by KitsuneFlareFox
Summary: Izaya has always had quick reflexes and speed. Or in another name experiment: 547356 always had. Izaya was a tube baby with 50% cat DNA and 50% human. He was raised in a lab till he escaped when he was 14. He was found and taken in by Shiki and given the job as a informant. No one knows his secret besides Shiki but how much longer can he keep it that way.
1. Chapter 1

Izayas appearance: 1 red eye 1 gold eye, tattoo 547356 on the back of his neck, black cat ears and tail, cat fangs, his long jacket From the manga ( it'll cover up his tail )

pairings: ShinraxCelty, possible Shizaya ( made a mistake with the pairing not izuo )

First Durarara fic ψ(｀∇´)ψ

hope you guys enjoy.

*** izaya Pov ***

I had just finished up a job and is now skipping across Ikebukuro on my way back to Shinjuku. Best part is Shizuo hasn't even noticed me yet. I turned a corner and halted when I saw a vending machine fly passed me and crash into a building. I turned around and saw Shizuo storming towards me with a freshly ripped out street sign in his hand.

" IIIIIIZZZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAAA-KKKUUUUNNNNN! " Shizuo yelled.

I pulled my hood further down my face. Spoken to sone. Shizuo swung the sign at me and I easily jumped and landed on it.

" I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro you damn flea! "

He swung the sign into the side of the building and forceing me to jump off. I landed on the ground and jumped backwards a couple feet so I was out of reach of the sign.

" I was just leaveing, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo threw the sign at me. I stepped to the side just in time for it to go flying past me.

" Bye, Shizu-chan~ "

I bolted down the street towards Shinjuku. I could hear the brutes steps behind me as I ran. But I knew there was no way for him to catch up, unless I tripped. I turned into a ally and jumped from wall to wall until I got up onto the roof. I smiled when I saw Shizuo skidd to a stop and look up at me. I waved down at the blond and turned around, jumping roof tops rest of the way.

* * *

I unlocked my door and walked inside. I immediately took off my jacket and placed it on the back of my desk chair. Sitting down I turned on my computer and went to chats.

' Kanra has entered the chat '

Kanra: Hello guys

Setton: Heya

TarouTanaka: Good evening, Kanra-san

TarouTanaka: Hey Kanra-san did you see Shizou and Izaya fight today?

Setton: Again?

Kanra: I didn't see it, but I could hear it

TarouTanaka: I was super close when it happened. I even almost got hit by a flying street sign

Setton: Are you all right!

TarouTanaka: Yea I'm fine

Kanra: Well your day sounded exciting

TarouTanaka: hehe I guess

Setton: I gotta get going, bye

TarouTanaka: Bye

Kanra: Goodbye

' Setton has left the chat '

Kanra: I have to go too, bye TarouTanaka-san

TarouTanaka: Bye Kanra-san

' Kanra has left the chat '

I shut down the computer and spun my chair so I was looking out my window. I looked down at everyone scurrying to where they have to be or just talking with there friends or on there phone.

_I wonder what there all talking about?_

I subconsciously started rubbing the numbers on the back of my neck and stood up from my chair and moved over to the kitchen. Opening up the fridge I pulled out some left over ootoro. Slipping the sushi into my mouth I purred in joy.

**I ain't gonna take no shit from no one, I ain't gonna take no lip from no one, You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on, It's golden now, Why would I slow down?**

I grabbed my phone and put it up to my ear still munching on my ootoro.

" Hello? " I asked.

" Hi, Izaya-kun it's Shinra," said Shinra.

" What you need Shinra-kun? "

I put my empty plate in the sink and moved over to my couch.

" Celty wanted me to ask you if you wanted to celebrate your birthday at are place next week? "

I looked at the nearest calendar and my birthday is like he said next week.

_I didn't think it was that close._

" I don't know Shinra-kun. "

" You never celebrate your birthday Izaya-kun! please. "

" No. "

" I will get Shizuo or Celty to drag you here. "

" Tch, fine. "

" Good. "

I could practically hear the smile in his words.

" Goodbye. "

" Seeya later Izaya-kun~ "

I ended the call and tossed my phone onto the coffee table. My tail flicked back in forth in annoyance.

_It had better just be me Celty and Shinra._

Sighing I laid across the couch resting my head on the arm of it and turned so I was facing the back of it.

_This is gonna be a long week._

Closing my eyes I dozed up into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

First chapter out and done (=^ェ^=)

thanks for reading

ありがと

Izaya: " See you humans later "


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to update at the beginning of every month

i should mention since Izaya was taken in by shiki his sisters are well... Not his sisters and won't be in the story.

* * *

_I ran down the hall panting, my bare feet slapping against the cold floor. I could hear the men in white catching up to me and quickly. I turned a corner sharply narrowly missing a man and running down the main hall._

_**So close.**_

_A smile spread across my face when I saw the main doors._

_" Get him before he gets out! "_

_I sped up my pase and dived for the door. At the last second one of the men in whites experiments/guards went in front of the door. I crashed into the mans chest and fell to the ground. He yanked me up by my hair and pulled me up to his face._

_" No one leaves, " he snarled._

_I froze in fear as I stared into the guards yellow and black eyes. He had a scar running across this tan face and had fangs popping out of his bottom lip. He threw me to the ground and kicked me towards the men in white. The men grabbed me by my arms and placed a black collar around my neck._

_**Damn it, I just got this thing off.**_

_One of them took out a remote and pressed one of the many buttons. The collar lit up a bright blue and sent multiple jets of electricity through my body. I yowled and my legs buckled sending me to the ground._

_" Good it works, " The man with the remote said._

_He picked me up by my neck and gave me a twisted smile._

_" Since you've been a bad boy you need to be punished. "_

_He took me to a white room and threw me in locking the door behind me. Multiple doors opened up showing 5 different dogs, all looking starved and pissed off. Each one snarled and started barking at the sight of me._

_" Let the punishment begin. "_

_I heard a click and all the chains holding back the dogs fell at once. They ran out of there rooms and pounced onto me digging there teeth into my flesh. I screamed out in pain as they tore into me._

* * *

I bolted up in bed panting and covered in sweat. I ran a hand through my hair and rubbed the other over one of my many scars and marks, my body ached all over when I stood up. I looked at my phone and cursed at the date. May 4th.

_Shit I gotta head over to Shinra's sone._

I grabbed a pair of clothing from my closet and head towards the shower. Stripping of all my clothing I hopped in letting the hot water run down my back. I grabbed some of my shampoo and lathered it into my hair.

_You would think that after 9 years I'd be over it._

I rinsed out my hair and put in the conditioner.

_and yet I'm still having those stupid dreams._

I rinsed out the conditioner and cleaned my body real quick with a sponge. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower while drying my self off. I put on my usual clothing but instead of a black shirt I put on a white one.

**I ain't gonna take no shit from no one, I ain't gonna take no lip from no one, You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on, It's golden now, Why would I slow down?**

I took out my phone and held it up to my ear.

" Hello~ " I said.

" Hi Izaya-kun, are you gonna make it here today? " said Shinra.

" Yea I am, actually I just got out of the shower and planed on walking over there. "

" Ah, okay. Well see you sone Izaya-kun. "

" See yea. "

I hung up the call and slipped my phone into my back pocket. Pulling up my hood I left my apartment locking the door behind me.

* * *

I walked up to Shinra's door and knocked three times. I pulled my hood down further and flattened my ears so that the bump in my hood was barely noticeable. I tapped my foot impatiently for the under ground doctor to answer. Shinra opened the door with a wide grin on his face and yanked he inside.

" Celty dear~ you owe me 2000¥! " He yelled.

_Did they bet on whether I show up or not?_

Shinra shoved me into the living room, I froze. Everyone was there except for Namie, Seji and Mika.

Erika and Walker turned around in there seats and threw there arms up in the air simultaneously.

" Happy birthday Izaya-San! " They said.

The others turned my direction and I saw Shinra cower behind Celty.

" Happy birthday Izaya-San " said Mikado.

" y-yea, " said Kida.

I couldn't help but smile at Kida, his reactions always entertained me for a little while. I'm surprised though that he came, he most likely just followed Mikado to make sure I caused him no harm.

" Happy Birthday, after we eat sushi yes. Good sushi. Birthday sushi, " said Simon.

" Hey Izaya-kun, Celty made you a cake why don't you try it? " said Shinra still hiding behind Celty.

" Shinra why must you hide from your friend~ " I said pretending to be hurt.

_He obviously knows id be pissed if he invited this many people, why must he push my buttons._

Celty took out her PDA and typed a message and held it up to everyone.

[ I'm going to go get it. ]

Celty disappeared into the kitchen, Shinra on her tail.

I saw Shizuo in the corner smoking one of his dreadful cancer sticks.

Since I'm hear might as well have some fun.

I walked over to Shizuo with my hands behind my back.

" Hello Shizu-Chan~ " I said.

" Get the fuck away from me louse, " Shizuo said.

" Come on Shizu-Chan~ if you didn't wanna see me you wouldn't have come. "

" Shinra paid me, same with everyone else. "

Hurt flashed across my eyes for a second, but because my hood covered them no one noticed.

" Now do me a favor flea and get away from me, your stench is already bad from far away, but from up close it's completely un bearable. "

" Oh but Shizu-Chan I took a shower before coming. "

" Quite calling me that! My names Shizuo Hewajima not Shizu-chan. "

" Then stop calling me Flea and louse. "

" Not a chance. "

" Then I'm not stopping. "

Before Shizuo could respond I spun around and walked away from him.

Kadota walked up to me and crossed his arms.

" So what are you 24 now, " said Kadota.

" Silly dotachin I'm 21 forever~ " I said smirking.

" Whatever. Hey it's kinda hot in here why don't you take your jacket off? "

" I'm fine with it on. "

" Hey Izaya-San why do you always wear that jacket anyways? " said Mikado.

" Plus that's a winter jacket ain't it, don't you get over heated or even hot? " said Walker.

I could feel Shizuo's stare practically drill a hole into my head.

" It's a fashion statement, also it's a lot lighter then it looks, " I said.

Celty walked out of the kitchen with the cake and all the candles already lit, she placed it on the table and stepped back.

_Never though I would say/think thank you cake_.

" Guys come here! " shouted Shinra.

Everyone walked over to the table, except for Shizuo who was still in the corner.

" I'm pretty sure you don't want to be sung to Izaya-kun so why don't you just blow the candles out, " said Shinra.

" Oh but I'd love to hear my lovely humans sing, " I said.

Celty typed a message on her pad and put it up to my face.

[ just blow them out ]

I shrugged and took in a deep breath then blew out the candles. Shinra and Celty clapped while I took a step away from the cake. I didn't even realize when Shizuo came up behind me or even when he grabbed ahold of my jacket until it was to late.

" Take off the fucking jacket flea, " said Shizuo

I felt the fabric get ripped off of me and my eyes grew wide. Everyone became silent and stared at me. When I turned around I saw Shizuo wide eyed and frozen.

" Oh wow Izaya I didn't know you were into cosplay, " said Erika.  
" That's not cosplay, " said Walker.

My tail wrapped around my leg and I began to tremble. I grabbed my jacket from Shizuo and ran out the door. Ignoring Shinra's yells for me as I continued to run.

* * *

2nd Chapter~

thanks for reading

ありがと


	3. Chapter 3

For those who already read chapter 2 before August 30th, I made some changes and editing to it... Also it's longer and more of Shizuo and other characters in it. If you do tell me if I did a good or bad job editing it or don't say anything at all.

* * *

It's been 3 days since the party, I've ignored every call from Shinra and text from Celty. Simon came over once but it was to deliver me my ootoro and I made him leave it at the door.

I paced back in forth in the living room chewing on my thumb nail.

_What if they one of them tells others, I know Shizuo will just to mess with me_.

I stopped pacing and my ears flattened.

_What if they hear and come back to get me._

A knock from the door made me jump and grab my switch blade.

Damn it Izaya get ahold of your self! Your better then this.

I took a deep breath calming my self.

" Who is it? "

I grabbed my jacket from the couch and pulled it on just in case.

" It's Shinra. "

" ... Go away, " I said.

" Izaya-kun let me in already, you won't answer my calls so at least let me talk to you after I go through the trouble of coming here. "

" Yea I know I'm purposely ignoring you. "

" Izaya-kun please, I'm your friend let me in. "

" Your my doctor. "

" Izaya! "

" Well technically your talking to me already. "

" Just let me in before I get Celty or Shizuo to bust down this door. "

" Alright, alright I'll unlock it. "

I unlock the door and move over to my desk chair and sit down in it.

" It's unlocked Shinra-kun. "

Shinra opened the door and walked in. He walked up to my desk and pointed at me.

" First question what was that? " said Shinra.

" Like Erika said cosplay. "

" As who? "

" Cheshire from Pandora Hearts. "

" ... Take off the Jacket then. "

" Shinra-kun why must you bug me I got work to do. "

" Izaya-kun why won't you just tell me what's going on? "

" Because nothing is. "

Shinra sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

" Fine Izaya-kun have it your way, but I will figure it out someday. "

" There's nothing to figure out. "

Shinra went to leave but paused at the door.

" You ran though, why did you run? "

" It was embarrassing so I left. "

" You Were shaking though... "

" Even I get cold, now good bye. "

" yea... bye. "

Shinra left the apartment leaving me alone. I took off my jacket and set it on the back of my chair and got up.

Finally.

I went to my fridge and pulled out my left over ootoro from last night. I popped the piece into my mouth and hummed in pleasure. I took my laptop and the sushi to my room and sat on the bed and placed my food on the night stand and placed the lap top in my lap. I turned it on and went to my favorite chat.

' Kanra has entered the chat '

Setton: Kanra-San!

Setton: Oh and hi

TarouTanaka: Welcome back Kanra-San. Where have you been?

Kanra: Busy with some stuff

Kanra: But I'm back

Setton: Good

Kanra: Any new rumors spreading lately

TarouTanaka: I heard that the gangs are becoming more active again and that there might be another gang war.

Setton: I've noticed more of them lately.

Kanra: A war?

Kanra: Know what it's about?

TarouTanaka: No.

Setton: I've seen more and more people wearing pink scarfs and such.

TarouTanaka: New gang?

Setton: Possibly

Kanra: Think they're responsible?

TarouTanaka: I only know the rumors

Setton: same

My bedroom door flung open and Shinra stood in the door way.

" Got yea! " Shinra said.

_For fuck sake._

Kanra: Something came up guys, gotta go.

Kanra: Bye~

TarouTanaka: Goodbye Kanra-San

Setton: Later Kanra-San

' Kanra has left the chat '

I closed the laptop and placed it on the nightstand next to my sushi.

" What would you have done if I threw my switch blade? " I said.

" Scream, " said Shinra.

" No escaping me Izaya-Kun. "

" Fine. "

I grabbed a piece of ootoro and popped it in my mouth.

" But! You can't tell anyone, understand me Shinra-kun? "

" Yes. "

I got off of the bed and moved my hair from my neck showing Shinra the barcode and numbers.

" Before I was known as Izaya I was experiment 547356. I was born as a half cat in one of the many experiments to see if animal and human DNA could be mixed to create a living creature. I and one other person were the only living specimens all the others died after a year. "

" That would explain a lot of things about you actually. "

I nodded and moved my hand away from my neck.

" Even though I was a rare success they still treated me like shit, only thing on there mind was probably ' hey if this one dies we got another. ' "

" Did they let you go or something? "

" When I was 14 I was finally able to escape from there. "

" Then you went into high school and meet me and Shizuo, " said Shinra.

" Well first my boss found me then I went to High school. "

Shinra nodded and crossed his arms.

" I can't believe I've never noticed, I mean come on. I always knew something was strange about you, but not like this. "

" Called skill. "

" Why did you never tell me? "

" Didn't want word getting out and then they hear and track me down. Even though there was two of us I was always ahead in intelligence and speed. "

" Okay, I understand now. "

Shinra's eyes began to sparkle.

" Hey Izaya-Kun do you think you could come over so I could inspect you? "

" No, but you could convince the others that what they saw is wrong. "

" Okay... What do I tell them. "

" That it's a cosplay from Pandora Hearts. "

" Fine. "

Shinra furrowed his brows for a second and got really close to my face. I took a step back and raised a eyebrow.

" What are you doing Shinra-Kun? "

" Well I've never actually seen your face before, your hood is always covering it up. "

" Admire from a distance. "

" Who said I was admiring your face, only face I admire is Celty's~ "

" She don't have one. "

" Her body. "

" Kinky. "

" Shut up. "

Shinra formed a blush and crossed his arms.

" Okay you know the story, so now can you leave. I have humans to observe. "

" I did get what I want so I does seem fair for me to leave you alone. "

" It does seem fair. "

" Okay well I'll see you later Izaya-Kun. I'll try my best to convince the others. "

" Bye~ "

Shinra left the room and I didn't move till I heard the main door open and close.  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

" At least this problem is fixed, I hope. "

* * *

Yay chapter 3

thanks for reading guys :)

if you have criticism throw it at me I like it so I know what I'm doing wrong or right.

ありがと

(=^ェ^=)


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys I'm back ^^ I got into hetalia and that's why I haven't updated on this story.

ah~ countries.

anyways I'm switching my 1st person pov to 3rd person pov and hopefully that makes it easier for me.

I DO NOT OWN DURARARA/DRRR!

Enjoy.

* * *

Shizuo sat across from Shinra at Russian sushi, which they decided to go to for lunch.

" So get me straght here, you expect me to believe what I saw was just Cosplay? " Said Shizuo.

" Yep, " Shinra said as he picked up a peice of Unagi and placed it in his mouth.

" How come I don't believe you? " Shizuo said as he leand back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck.

" What?! Why wouldn't you believe me? " Shinra said as he twirled around a peice of sushi between his chop sticks.

" Shinra the ears twitched and the tail moved like the real thing, I'm not an idiot. "

Shizuo took a long drag of his cigarette and flicked off the ashes into one of the ash trays.

" Because it's simply not possible, and you know his Cosplay is now a days. Plus doesn't Erika have a pair of moving cat ears? " Said Shinra smirking.

" You say it's not possible and yet your dateing a headless Irish fairy biker. "

Shizuo grinned when he saw Shinra pause and his struggle to come up with a awnser. Shinra put down his chopsticks and sighed.

" Why are you so focused on Izaya being a cat person? " Shinra said.

" Why are you so focused on trying to trick me? " Shizuo said.

Shinra pinched the ridge of his nose and slouched down in his seat. Shizuo smiled in triumph when he realized the doctor was about to give up. Shinra sat back up and placed his elbows on the table and leaned on them.

" Izaya didn't want any weird rumors spread about him, so... He decided to let me tell you guys his secret, wich is that he is a A class otaku like Erika and walker, " Shinra said.

" Yea, whatever, " Shizuo took another drag of his cigarette and stood up.

" Whoa, where are you going? " Shinra said standing up next to the blond.

" I got places to be, thanks for the food, " Shizuo said as he left the restaurant.

Shizuo casually walked down the streets of ikebukuro with on one destination on his mind. Shinjuku. That's where the flea lived right? Well that was Shizuos destination the Fleas place. Shizuo figured that if he could get some good evidence of Izaya being a cat person it could be great black mail, or a great way to ruin his image. Shizuo kept on scheming up various ways to get the best photos or even better drag the flea out of the hell hole he calls an apartment. But when Shizuo really thought about it, it couldn't be that hard to drag Izaya out into the streets. Hell he was amidst twice the size of Izaya, plus his super strength.

Shizuo didn't even realize when he crossed the Ikebukuro and Shinuku border line till he found him self in front of the fleas apartment building. Shizuo looked up and smiled evilly to himself.

" The fleas apartment is the one with the giant window right? "

Shizuo entered the building and hopped into the elevator and hit the top arrow.

" Only one way to find out. "

The elevator dinged and Shizuo got off and headed to the apartments door. Being a classy dude, the blond actually knocked on the door instead of breaking it liked he originally planed. He wanted to shock the flea first with his presence before he dragged him out. For fun Shizuo covered up the eye hole with his thumb so Izaya couldn't see it was him till he opened the door.

Foot steps were heard from the other side of the door and quiet grumbling. The door opened up just enough so Izaya could see through it and immediately when he saw Shizuo at his door the door slammed shut and you could her 3 different locks activate. Even though there useless compared to the blonde strength.

" Hey flea I wanna talk, " Shizuo said while banging on the door.

" Go away Protozoan, I do not feel like playing are game today, " Izaya called inside the apartment.

" Well I'm not giving you a choice flea, " Shizuo said.

Shizuo took a couple steps back from the door and then lunged at it, tackling it with his body. The door easily gave away and fell to the floor with a bang, and there Izaya. Izaya hadn't put back on his coat so his cat ears and tail were fully exposed to Shizuo's eyes. When Shizuo got a closer look of Izaya he noticed that his left eye was gold and the right was red and he could see the edge of a tattoo on his neck. Shizuo smiled and cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the Izaya.

" Time to get some pay, louse "

* * *

Cliffhanger? Cliffhanger

hope you guys enjoyed it. I feel like I improved on my writings don't you?

But yea defiantly- like 3rd person a lot better.

thanks for reading

arigato ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya hadn't put back on his coat so his cat ears and tail were fully exposed to Shizuo's eyes. When Shizuo got a closer look of Izaya he noticed that his left eye was gold and the right was red and he could see the edge of a tattoo on his neck. Shizuo smiled and cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the Izaya.

"Time to get some pay, louse."

Izaya lunged for his jacket and wrapped it around his thin frame and pulled up the hood, once again shielding his face.

"You're paying for that door you know Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo began walking towards the flea and cracked his knuckles.

"That should be the last thing on your mind flea."

"Indeed you are correct Shizu-chan~"

Izaya looked around desperately trying to find an escape from Shizuo.

"What you looking for now flea?"

Shizuo smirked, knowing that he had finally cornered the flea

Izaya saw his only chance of escaping. He would have to jump over his couch go half way up the stairs and leap off and hope he makes it over Shizuo's head and bolt for the door.

"Nope I think I found it."

Izaya catapulted over his leather coach right as Shizuo went to grab him.

"Damn it Flea, stay still!"

"No can do."

Izaya ran up the stairs and swung himself onto the railing.

"Later Shizu-chan~"

Izaya jumped off the railing and soared across the room and prepped himself to land on all fours so he wouldn't hurt himself. Sadly though he didn't calculate Shizuo's arm length as well. The blond easily grabbed him out of the air and slammed him to the ground.

The air got knocked out of Izaya and he went into a coughing fit. Shizuo took the opportunity and sat on Izaya's lower torso, pinning him to the ground.

Shizuo lowered Izaya's hood and gasped. This is the first time he had actually seen Izaya's face. Before he only caught a glimpse, but now he could see everything. His mismatched cat eyes sparkled like gems and his pale skin seemed to glow. His black contrasted beautifully with everything.

Shizuo growled and shook his head angrily. He grabbed Izaya's hands and pinned them above his head with his right hand and his left attempted to take off the fur lined jacket.

Izaya struggled viciously against Shizuo and thrashed his body as much as he could.

"The hell you think your doing?!"

Shizuo looked up at Izaya's face and knee the flea he knew was gone and replaced with someone else. Someone who was scared and panicking. Shizuo paused for a moment but shook it off and threw the jacket onto the coach.

He flipped Izaya over, exposing the long wriggling black tail. He grabbed it and yanked on it hard enough that if it was a cosplay it would come off, but it didn't. Instead Izaya let out a yowl of pain and thrashed underneath Shizuo's weight.

Shizuo smirked and took out his cellphone and began taking pictures of Izaya's interesting features, including the tattoo.

"So flea, what the heck is all this about? Oh and don't forget the tattoo."

Izaya's pupils became slits and you could hear a low rumble come from his throat.

"If you don't I'm gonna send these pictures to Facebook then to twitter and then to the media."

Izaya sighed in defeat and sighed loudly.

"Okay, okay, but first please get off me and let go of my hands."

Shizuo complied and got off Izaya. Izaya got back up and rubbed his wrists.

"I was an experiment for some scientists. There goal was to make a perfect animal\human hybrid. I was the only one to escape and one of the only to survive."

"What you mean by survive, did they kill you off or something."

"No, most of the children body's rejected the dna end were either born still or died soonly after. See the barcode on my neck?"

Izaya turned around and moved his hair out of the way.

"I was experiment 547356 the other 547354 died. I was the most successful excitement they had in 60 years."

"Wait your missing somebody you said 547354 wouldn't it be 547355?"

"Its the correct number, there was one more like me. But she was mixed with a rabbit."

"So your a cat human hybrid that escaped from a facility and I'm gonna guess and say your in hiding."

"Yes."

"Um... Okay then."

Izaya could tell that whatever motivation Shizuo had to ruin his life was gone and man was he happy to know that.

"Please don't tell anyone Shizuo."

Shizuo was in shock, Izaya didn't call him that stupid nickname but his actual name. Damn he must be dead serious.

"Uh... I guess."

"Perfect~ now get the hell out of my house."

Izaya pushed Shizuo across the room and shoved him out of his apartment. He lifted up the door and temporarily fixed it.

He turned around and called Shinra.

"Oh! Hey Izaya-kun."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for being away for so long i didnt plan on my writers block on lasting so long.

I actually feel bad now, BUT to make up for my absence heres a brand new chapter that i just finished up!

Oh btw you know how thoughts would be slanted in previous chapters and his ringtone was in bold well i cant do that anymore so thoughts look like this "" thought "" and rigtome looks like everything else and also skips are no more the line but these babies *lineskip*

Okay thats all. Thanks for waiting

*lineskip*

*3rd pov*

Izaya sat in Shinra's living room, casually sipping a cup of green tea that Celty had kindly brought out to him. Shinra sat across from Izaya in a chair and Celty sat next to Izaya on the couch.

Celty would occasionally sneak a glance at Izaya. Reason? Simple, He had his Jacket off.

Izaya figured since Shinra knew and that Celty saw his features before that it would be fine to take off the jacket. Plus today's weather was extremely hot.

Izaya set down his cup on a coaster on the coffee table and looked up at Shinra.

"Shizuo-chan paid me a visit today," Izaya said.

Shinra visibly flinched and but kept his smile.

"Is that so?" said Shinra.

Celty could tell that Izaya was not happy and tensed up, ready to spring up to protect Shinra if needed.

"Yes," replied Izaya "He also now has evidence that could harm me extremely."Izaya cocked his head and frowned "wonder how that happened."

"What you mean evidence?"

Shinra was now curious on what had happened.

"Simple, the brute barged into my home, tackled me, took off my jacket and took pictures."

Shinra gulped. This could be bad news for Izaya and Shinra. If news got out the scientists would go after Izaya and Izaya would kill him for not convincing Shizuo.

"Izaya-kun I-"

"Save it Shinra-kun I don't want apologizes. What I want is for this to be fixed."

Izaya pointed a thumb at the dullahan next to him.

"And your little wifey here is gonna do it."

Celty shook her head and typed rapidly on her PDA.

[Why me!?]

"Your the only person who Shizuo would let borrow his phone."

Shinra stood up abruptly.

"No, I wont let you drag Celty into this nonsense."

Izaya hissed and growled lowly, showing his animal side.

"You will let her do it," Izaya said dangerously.

Celty stood up and blocked Izaya from Shinra. She typed on her PDA and showed it to the both of them.

[It's okay, I'll do it.]

Shinra sighed and Izaya went back to normal.

"Ah~ Thank you."

[When would you like the job done Izaya-kun?]

"As sone as possible."

Celty nodded and put her PDA away in her sleeve. She sat back down next to Izaya and placed her hands neatly in her lap?

Shinra sat back down and snuck a glance at Izaya.

His tail was swinging back in forth happily and he had his usual smile plastered on his face.

These features that Izaya had still freaked out Shinra to an extent, but he was slowly geting used to it. I said slowly.

Shinra watched in interest as Izaya's black cat ears twitched as rotated at every sound. What his favorite feature was through was his eyes. As creepy as that sounded Shinra always loved cat eyes and the colors that they came in and Izaya just happened to have the rarest colors,cays eyes are usually green. At least from whathe has seen.

Izaya noticed Shinra stareing and chuckled in amusement.

""Ah, I do love humans so much.""

*lineskip*

"Are you sure this is the right information kid?"

"Of course! Why would I need to lie?"

The blond placed a hand over his heart and stood tall.

"All information I have given is guaranteed and legit."

The two men looked at each other and nodded. The man on the right held out his hand to the kid.

"We have no choice but to take you up on your word."

The young blond grabbed the mans hand and accepted the handshake.

"Pleasure doing business boys," said the Blond.

They let go and the two man began to walk away.

"If you have anymore info call my cell, you all ready have the number!" yelled back one of the men.

They both looked at each other and smiled large.

"Oh is the boss gonna be happy with us today."

The men disappeared out of the blonds sight and he began to walk back into the streets and out of the ally ways. He put his hands in his pockets and smiled.

""Soon revenge will be mine Izaya Orihara.""

*lineskip*

Yay you made it

And who could possibly the young blond? Meh you probably already know xD

Anyways thanks for reading. LATER!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is kinda shitty. Im sorry. Its just my creative and writing juices are low so even my writing style is fucked up but i gotta get something out there for you guys.

Izaya chased after Celty's bike from the rooftops. He wanted to make sure that she got the job done so he would once again be in clear water. The bike wailed and sped up down the highway, Izaya cursed under his breath and sped up as well.

Eventually Celty slowed down and pulled up next to a certain blond on the sidewalk.

She had finally found him, now the trick was for Izaya not to get caught. Shizuo's nose was seriously strong just like his strength, so if the wind direction changed one bit Izaya would be totally screwed.

Izaya kneeled down on the roof and peered over the ledge at the duo down below. He saw Celty type something on her PDA and flashed it at Shizuo. Shizuo looked like he was hesitating but pulled out his phone and handed it to the dullahan. Celty did something to the device and handed it quickly back to Shizuo. Before the blond could say anything though the dullahan hopped back on her bike and bee lined out of there. Shizuo stared at his phone in confusion, unsure what his friend did and put it blond continued on his way to wherever he was going to, still not noticing Izaya.

Izaya smiled to himself and stood back up on the roof. He was once again in clear water and could carry on with his life as if nothing happened. He jumped off the roof and landed swiftly on the ground in an ally way.

"I see that you still have your skills Izaya Orihara."

Izaya stood up straight and turned towards the stranger addressing him.

"Or should I say experiment 547356," said the stranger.

Izaya's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he took a step back.

"How did you-"

"A certain someone gave us your whereabouts, since then we have been following you."

Izaya whipped out his switchblade and got into a defensive position. How could he have not noticed?

"It's no use Izaya, you're ours."

"Only if you catch me."

Izaya jumped wall to wall till he reached the roofs once again. He went into a dead sprint and jumped roof to roof. Izaya looked down below, but saw the man keeping up from the ground. Izaya cursed under his breath and sped up his pace. That's when an idea hit him.

Shizuo.

If he could somehow get the brute to attack the man chasing him he could be scot free. Izaya jumped down from the rooftops and headed in the direction that Shizuo initially went. It didn't take long to find the blond in the crowds of people.

His hair practically made him a beacon on the streets.

Izaya stopped behind the blond and ducked just as the man went to grab him and turned into an alley. The burly man grabbed onto Shizuo's vest.

The brute turned around, veins popping out on his forehead.

"Who the hell you think you are punk?" Growled Shizuo.

The man gulped, recognizing the brute as Shizuo Heiwajima, monster of Ikebukuro. He let go of Shizuo's uniform and backed away quickly.

Shizuo cracked his knuckles and walked slowly towards the man, fury evident.

Izaya watched from around the alleyway corner and smirked.

His plan was working just as planned and he was happy about that. Shizuo would brutally hurt the man and boom he could get rid of one more threat.

Izaya ears twitched at the sound of footsteps and turned around quickly and was met face to face with a gun.

"Congratulations Mr. Orihara you got rid of one of my men, too bad I have more. "

Izaya began to shake in fear at the man in front of him. It was the head scientist, Yahiko Sujibawa, the one in charge of his experiment.

"What now Mr. Orihara, aren't you going to try and run?"

Izaya went and reached for his pocket knife but the Yahiko shot the gun, injuring Izaya's right shoulder. Izaya dropped the blade and screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Now why don't you cooperate and come back to the lab."

"Eat shit," growled Izaya, glaring up from behind his bangs.

Yahiko kicked down Izaya and jabbed a syringe into the side of Izaya's neck, injecting him with a tranquilizer.

"Goodnight Mr. Orihara, sweet dreams."


End file.
